Not So Bad
by tyrant2love
Summary: what happening when the baddest boy in school falls in love with you and you find out that you have supernatural powers that you can only use while your around him and all your closest friends start revealing who they trully are.


Uh I hate the weekends, well no not really only when I'm stuck at home and not out with my friends hunting down hot guys. All I did today was clean, clean, clean oh how I hate my mom's weird obsessive cleaning disorder. I never had a break once I got home it was eat, do homework, or clean and if I was ever on the phone or chatting with my friends my mom would go berserk. If only I had a job or could drive, do you know how embarrassing it is to be 16 years old and not be able to have those things. Well its sucks especially since I'm the oldest out of most of my friends and they are learning how to drive and getting jobs soon. Sometimes I wonder why I'm still alive I mean I have taken 6 pills of Tylenol and here I am writing this stupid thing. If only I could do some many of the things that I always imagine but sadly never come true.

Even though its fun to go off to lala land I have to face reality but than again "I fucking don't want to" as my best friend would say. " wake up lazy bum breakfast is ready" fuck my mom's calling and if she comes into my room and sees me on the computer I'm dead as the chicken were having for dinner. I really have to go and eat but hopefully today I make one of my fantasies come true and have the guts to talk to hot guys when my mom drops me off at the mall.

Ok cruising the mall alone if not fun at all and its kind of sad getting the looks from people I fell like saying what are you staring at but I don't, ok just a few more feet until I get to Borders were I can go, sit and read some manga peacefully. "Fuck" I say as I tumble to the hard cold marble floor of the mall "sorry I-I -I " Oh my fucking goodness it can't be, no, no, no this it not happening to me, I did not just bump into the biggest bad boy of the school. "Are you ok?" he asked with a low rough voice. I think I forgot how to speak ok calm down " yeah" I answered him with a squeak. As he offered me his hand and I automatically took his hand and he pulled me up as if I weighed 10 pounds. That's when I noticed one of my favorites manga's was in his hand " Naruto?" I asked a bit timidly as I looked into the darkest eyes I have ever seen. " yeah volume 51 it just came " his gruff manly voice spoke again " oh that's cool I've been watching the anime because thanks to this stupid economy I have no job and well no money to buy the manga's." wow I can't believe I just said so many words to this guy and didn't stutter, miracles do happen. " well that's true umm I'm Aden Stone" "I'm the goddess of the moon" well he may be the bad boy of the school that everyone's afraid of him but lets see if he's smart . His lip just twitched as if he was trying to fight off a smile or laugh. " Celene it's an honor to be in the presence of a beautiful goddess" he bowed down as a knight would do for his lady, and I blushed when I realized he called me beautiful and that's when I noticed there was something about him that I liked but for the time being I just smiled at him.

I could help looking at him as we walked to the food court but he was handsome he had long black eye lashes, deep black eyes that you just seem to fall into once you look him in the eyes, and god his vocie was out of this world it was rough but deep and everytime he spoke his vocie made me want to shiver with excite meant. Aden Stone was tall as most guys at my stupid kid hating school, he was about 6'3 feet and he looked as if he worked out everyday of the day. " like what you see?" I suddenly realized I was oogling him "if your refering to that freshly baked chocolate chip cookie over there" I pointed over his shoulder to the bakery store "than yes i like what I see" I responded, please don't let him figure out that I'm lying. He looked me in the eyes " I was not refering to the-" "well, well, well lookie what we have here" The person who interuptted Aden was none other than "the jock" the captain of the football, basketball, and soccer teams, Derek Souza. "what do you want jock?" Aden snared at Derek "nothing just wanted to stop by and say hi to you and your short girlfriend" Oh how I want to kick him where the sun don't shine for calling me short I'm not short I'm 5'2 feet. What happen next I did not expect.

If you liked th story please review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
